Maxitoria Aurelius
Dossier Maxitoria Aurelius is one of the Caesetia’s civilians who volunteered to be part of R.I.F.T.’s fireteam roster. The young turian was a ship design engineer and stunt actress but was far better known for her parkour vids utilising various custom made gadgets and a series of events ending in her very publicly defecting the Hierarchy. She put those differences behind her and assisted with the creation of the Crucible and managed to escape the Reapers when they destroyed the Citadel. Her distress beacon was later picked up by the Caesetia where she now resides within the Jaëto Wing working as an engineer and helping maintain the ship in good condition. History With her parents and brother in the military, Maxitoria Aurelius was often left to her own devices. The young turian's curiosity made her try to climb anything she could. One day, she had a horrible fall which left her paralyzed from the waist down at a young age. While modern medicine gave her the use of her legs back, Max had to relearn how to use them and even walk. Her brother Cosimus was the one to support her throughout the whole process. With a newfound appreciation for her limbs, she decided to train her body to become a soldier like her older brother. Shortly after her full recovery, Cosimus returned to his active duty and perished on the field, leaving his sister devastated. Max began idolising him and his death motivated her to follow up on his legacy. Unfortunately her medical record placed her in a civilian role when she had hoped to become a part of the turian military. However she kept training, an activity which later evolved into parkour, as it became an outlet for repressed emotions. She battled the boredom of her mandatory service as a vehicle design engineer with her parkour hobby. Unlike most parkour artists who prefer limiting themselves to what their bodies alone can accomplish, Max prefered to optimize herself with tech. She became a small extranet celebrity for her creative take on the hobby and the various dangerous locations she displayed. Fame got to her as she started being recognized. In turn her workplace realized that she has been trespassing and she was soon fired. In a panic she defected before she could be reassigned for her mandatory service when she found work as a stunt actress after expressing her unemployment during one of her vlogs. Word of her defecting passed around and brought unsavory eyes to her online persona. While there were no warrants for her arrest, her reputation was somewhat ruined and any hope of finding any jobs on Palaven was destroyed. While she personally struggled to accept the fact that she had been demoted to a second rate citizen, Max decided to make her online persona own up to her actions, believing that she might help other people in similar situations express themselves. This unorthodox stand brought her quite a bit of hate while others saw her as an inspirational figure they could look up to. Stunt acting being a highly competitive field, Max tried her hardest to invest in training for the craft. She had to make ends with a dead end job while she was being tested as a Special Skills Extra for a little under a year. Meanwhile she tried to add more varied skills under her belt such as martial arts, gymnastics, and even a stunt flying course. She also came to realize the importance of safety, a notion she incorporated into her own hobby. Unfortunately she never got to see much fame in her field. Max’s life and that of many others was turned upside down as the Reapers invaded. Petty worries of the past became nothing but insignificant thoughts. She offered her aid to the creation of the Crucible and enticed her fans to do the same, putting past differences with the hierarchy aside. When the entire project failed, Max was faced with impossible odds. As one of the engineers tasked with repairing a few damaged links between the Crucible and the Citadel, the turian found herself running away from reaper forces deeper and deeper within the place she once called home. Forced down into the lower wards, Max desperately sought to survive after losing contact with the rest of her team. Unable to find a working shuttle due to evacuation plans, she hid inside a small home and went to work to turn the compact habitation pod into her only chance to escape. Time was however running short. With the Citadel soon to be in ruins, systems were shutting down one by one. She isolated the building as best she could but before she could grab anything to propel it away, the artificial gravity turned off. Max was forced to navigate through zero-g, scrounging up a functional thruster off the remains of a fighter class ship which crashed near her location all the while staying out of sight of reaper forces. She attached the singular thruster on the back of her makeshift escape vessel. In order to leave the Citadel, she tethered herself with her grappling hook and navigated her DIY spacecraft using the propulsion pack built into her suit. The turian boosted into the emptiness of space as a stray shot managed to damage the thruster, leaving the habitation pod without guidance. She miraculously drifted past the intense battle as she had front row seats to witness the Milky Way’s last remaining hope being extinguished. Trapped inside with limited oxygen, Max recorded a final message in case she were to perish and activated an emergency distress beacon. Then, she survived by drugging herself with the former inhabitant’s sleeping pills, essentially slowing down her breathing until she was ultimately found and rescued by R.I.F.T.Category:Characters Category:Turian Category:Player Character